First Name Please
by MaiMeo
Summary: Karma and Manami were spending an afternoon together at the library, but something was clearly bothering Manami.


She looked up from her chemistry textbook for the umpteenth time. Her eyebrows furrowed as she fidgeted in her seat. He was casually sipping his strawberry milk (even though beverages weren't allowed in the library) and was scrolling through his phone. His golden eyes looked up and caught her gazing at him.

"What's up, Okuda-san?" he asked, grinning.

Embarrassed that she was caught staring, Manami stuttered, "O-Oh! U-Um… I-uh…"

Karma sat patiently waiting for her to finish her sentence. Other people might've thought it was annoying how she stuttered so much, but he thought it was absolutely adorable.

 _Well, everything about Okuda-san is adorable._

"U-Um, Karma-kun!"

"Yes, Okuda-san?" he responded, still wearing the same playful smirk.

"Uh… I was just wondering… um," she pulled her textbook up to her face in an attempt to hide her blush. "I-I was wondering if you would call me by my first name too…?"

His smirk was replaced by a look of surprise. Her words echoed in his mind as he stared at his petite girlfriend.

Mistaking his silence for discomfort, Manami quickly shook her head, braids flying with her movements. "I-I mean-! You don't have to if you don't want to! It's just that I thought it was weird to be using last names since we're dating. And, um…" she paused. "I want to hear it. Karma-kun calling me by my first name…"

It was his turn to blush now. He turned his head away from her, rubbing the back of his neck. It wasn't that he didn't want to call her by her first name. The fact that she had made the first move had just caught him off guard was all.

Karma looked at his Poison Glasses, regaining his composure. "Since my cute girlfriend asked so nicely, I guess I have no choice," he began. "I'll be in your care then, Manami."

Manami's blush deepened. She didn't expect him to drop honorifics all together. Even Nagisa, Karma's best friend, had -kun plopped on the end of his name for the longest time.

Karma noticed how her complexion quickly approached his hair color, and he broke into his infamous demon grin.

"Oh? What's wrong, Manami? Your face is a little red, Manami," he leaned across the table, bringing their faces closer together. "Could it be that you have a fever? Ma. Na. Mi."

They way he nearly purred her name left her lightheaded. She pulled her textbook higher, hoping to put a little distance between them (for her own well-being).

"U-Um, on second thought, it's fine if Karma-kun just uses my last name," Manami stammered. She was sure she wouldn't live to see daylight if he kept saying her name in such a seductive way.

Karma pulled her textbook away and played with one of her braids, all while staring deeply into her lavender eyes. "I'm hurt, Manami," he pouted, "I can't believe my adorable girlfriend, who I love very much, won't even let me call her by her first name."

He pulled away and dramatically fell into his seat. "First you go to a different high school, and now I'm forbidden from calling you by your name. I think I might just die from loneliness because my girlfriend doesn't love me," Karma cried, his best puppy-face on display.

"Wait, Karma-kun! I'm sorry!" Manami apologized, clearly fooled by her devil-spawn boyfriend. "I love you very much! Really! Karma-kun is my favorite in the world!"

Karma inwardly laughed, but decided to tease her a little more. "Only the world?"

"In the whole universe! I love Karma-kun!"

Satisfied, Karma pulled her into a kiss. "I love you, too," he said as they broke apart, smirking.

Manami sat in a daze, still unused to his kisses. His voice pulled her back into reality. "Let's go get honeycomb toffee on the way home today."

She nodded her head in agreement, delighted at the thought of being able to spend just a bit more time with him.

They got their sweet treat and were now standing in front of Manami's house.

"Um, thank you for walking me home, Karma-kun," she said.

"No problem,"

She turned to open the door, but was suddenly pulled into another sweet kiss. "Goodnight, Manami," he whispered.

Blushing again, she stuttered, "G-Goodnight, Karma-kun."

Later that night, just before she went to bed, Manami received a text message. She smiled as she read it, a warm feeling blooming inside of her.

 _Manami is my favorite in the whole universe, too._

* * *

Just had to write out my little headcannon about how Karma started calling Manami by her first name. Yeah that ending is super rushed. I love those two dorks. No shame.

Feel free to review! I love feedback!


End file.
